The Last Citadel
by katachinomai
Summary: With the shadow of a war looming over Lairen, a mismatched company of travellers is the only thing standing between it and the destruction of the world as they know it. In which Sasuke might save the world if he doesn't end up hanged for murdering his fellow saviours-of-the-world. NaruSasu.


**A/N: This is the obligatory elf!Sasuke fic inspired by the (official!) elf!Sasuke art. Its probably shoddy and doesn't make much sense but I regret nothing. This is just the prologue (also I'm tired of studying for my Eco paper) so its super short. Hopefully I'll beat my ass into producing something longer in the future ... or not. Maybe not, because I'm a horrible human being who likes to procrastinate. Anyway, I believe in quality over quantity (and yes, I am aware my writing lacks both. Thank you.)**

**Bear in mind that Sasuke had a normal, trauma-free childhood, as did (most of) the other characters. Trying to characterise a Sasuke without the crippling trauma in canonverse is hard. I took his childhood personality, matured it and dulled it a bit like growing up usually does and superimposed bits and pieces of his personality that were non-revenge driven onto it. Sorry if that isn't your cup of tea :/**

**PLEASE READ: Any words you don't recognise are explained at the bottom of the chapter. Most of these are common details such as words of addressing someone, food or spell or place names, and will be repeated often. If enough people are interested in the story, I'll probably make some sort of an appendice and a rough world map so I don't end up confusing everyone.**

**The Last Citadel**

Prologue

_Kakashi_, Sasuke thinks after three hours of waiting without a trace of the crazy mage he was supposed to meet _three_ hours ago, _might be under the impression that Sasuke liking him means he won't violently kill the other man for standing him up._

The realisation dawns on him with the sort of horror that he reserves for one of Itachi's teasing moods. He feels that he is more than justified in it because, as everyone on the continent knows, Kakashi is notorious for being late. Sasuke expects that and its the sole reason why he bothered to wait for so long before deciding going to Kakashi's home and dragging him out would take less time than for waiting for him to show up. The few times that Kakashi does arrive (an hour later than) on time are what Sasuke feels is a result of his numerous death threats. Kakashi becoming immune to them would make a lot of work for him in the future.

_Well, __**fine**_**. **He thinks petulantly, with an undercurrent of worry that he won't admit. Its true that Kakashi's always late - on purpose - to everything, and Sasuke allows him an hour or two for that every time they meet. He even carries a scroll to read with him on their meetings. But its unlike Kakashi to be _this_ late, since Sasuke usually shows up at his door on the two-hour mark and proceeds to drag Kakashi out bodily. Its a little harder for Sasuke to follow the usual course of action, though, because all the times he has invaded Kakashi's house had been back in the mage's cottage in the woodlands. They're far away now, and Sasuke was rather hoping he would not have to make his way to Kakashi's unassuming house, smack-dab in the center of the town according to the map Itachi has drawn him.

Thats just what he does, though. The people in the streets stare at him like he's a novelty - an_ elf_, which in all fairness is a novelty to them. Not many elves come into towns and such by themselves. Sasuke knows exactly why - the bustle, the noise, the smoke from the factories, the lack of trees; its hard to reconcile to such an atmosphere after having lived in open forestlands for most of their lives. It bothers him more than he lets on.

He hears them whisper, low voices growing more and more frantic as he approaches Kakashi's house. It irritates him a little - while he logically knows the reason behind their reaction, it doesn't mean he has to like being stared at like a zoo animal. He's scowling as he knocks on the door - he let himself in back in home, but he's pretty sure someone will notify the soldiers if he tries to break in to a house in broad daylight here.

There's no reaction - there isn't even a noise inside the house that would alert him to anyone's presence. Maybe Kakashi had gone out to meet him, after all?

He's just about to turn away from the door when a heavy hand lands on his shoulder. Sasuke's head snaps back at the same time he jerks away into the door, turning his back to it as his eyes land on a strange person.

He's not strange because of his deep blue eyes, though it seems out of place in this town of muddy, not-quite-black hair and brown eyes. Sasuke is, after all, friends with Ino of the Yamanaka elves of Celadea. There was even a time she had had her sight set upon him - much to Itachi's sadistic glee and his utter mortification. No, he is strange because of the whisker-like scars on his cheeks. And stranger yet are the words that come out of his mouth.

"Come on, you. You're under arrest."

It is then that Sasuke takes notice of the City Guard uniform the man has on. Wait, what? Did he say arrest?

"Excuse me?" is the blurted-out response. He clears his throat and tries to look dignified as soon as its out. "Pardon me, but I think I may have heard you incorrectly. Did you mean to imply that I was under arrest?"

The man raises a golden eyebrow that clashes with his black hair.

"Indeed I did. Move."

The grip on his arms as they're wrenched behind his back is harsh and unforgiving. Its also completely redundant, since Sasuke could easily escape by means both physical and magical. He chooses not to because he doesn't want to stir up any trouble. He's an elf, and humans are distrustful of elves as it is - though it really should be the other way around. So he keeps his cool and speaks calmly, quashing down on the slight panic that's starting to well up at this unfamiliar scenario of being in the wrong side of law in this unfamiliar, and possibly hostile town judging by the looks he is receiving and this... detainment.

"Might I inquire the reason as to my detainment?"

His captor smiles.

"Being an elf. Being in this town." He pauses, as if for dramatic effect, before continuing, "Consorting with a known criminal."

All Sasuke can think is, _what_? He hasn't as much as looked at anyone in the town, and his only action so far has been to knock on Kakashi's door.

Rage follows soon afterwards, less at the fact that the man had basically just admitted that his race and the mistrust between them and humans is apparently a valid reason for arrest, and more at the fact that the moron had just called Kakashi Hatake - one of the greatest mages alive and Sasuke's perverted-lazy-uncle figure - a _criminal_.

His oncoming snarl at the accusation would be regretted under normal circumstances - the glares turn positively triumphant, as if the loss of composure means something - but this is not a normal circumstance, and Sasuke has never been able to wholly subscribe to the elvish way of keeping an emotionless, calm facade when one of the people he considers family is being threatened.

"On what basis do you make that accusation? The only person I have interacted with in this whole town has been Siei* Hatake, and that too inabsentia. I can only assume that you are implying he is a criminal, in which case you are sorely wrong. He is one of the greatest mages aliv-"

Sasuke stopped when he realised the voices around him had erupted into a full scale uproar. What was it _now_? Did they think he was defending Kakashi because he was an accomplice or something?

...Actually, that did sound like plausible reasoning.

The Guard scowled, leaning in until their faces were inches apart. Sasuke was uncomfortable with the proximity, but not one to back out and so he stood his ground, scowling as well.

"Shut up, elf. Hatake is a proven criminal. You'll do better to come along quietly, and maybe we'll release you after interrogation. Not if you don't tone down that mouth of yours, that much I can guarantee."

Sasuke was about to give him a scathing retort, already busy figuring out which spells he would have to use to get out of the crowd and get them off his trail, when the man spoke once more.

"Just come with me."

There was something about the way he said it, a slight softening of his voice and the barely-there plea in his voice that made Sasuke lower his guard.

The elf didn't note the way the man smirked with triumph till he registered the sudden pressure at the back of his neck, and by then he was already blacking out.

**End Notes:**

**Words:**

_**Siei**_** - An elvish word (of the dialect used by the Uchiha elf clan of Nakano) that substitutes for both 'Mr', 'Ms' and 'Mrs'. The reason for this gender-neutral form of address is that the Uchiha clan of elves, much like most of the rest of elf clans, values its men and women equally and does not differentiate between them. Some of the most famous women warriors of Lairen were from elf clans. Incidentally, this includes Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, and the Senju Princess Tsunade who has now vanished from the public eye - something that is not uncommon among elves, especially those who outlive their clans or loved ones as Tsunade has done. ****_Synonyms_ - **_**Ii**_** (in the dialect used by the Yamanaka, Kaguya and Senju clans of Celadea)**

_**Myer **_**(in the dialect used by the elf clans that hail from the Western continent)**

**There is no translation given to Mr, Mrs or Miss that I can find in the elvish languages used by Tolkien (admittedly, I used an online translator) so I made it up. **

**Place Names:**

**Celadea - A large forestland in the Northern continent of Eurye****s. ****Home to the Yamanaka and (now almost extinct) Kaguya and Senju elf clans. Known for its beautiful waterfalls and the River Shinten that flows through it.**

**Nakano - A woodland, not as large as Celadea, but reputed to be even more beautiful. Home to the Uchiha clan, it is often compared to the Firstland in poems. It is located in Nioea, the Eastern continent, and is said to be the largest territory held by a single elf clan. However, the number of Uchihas is also considerable compared to the other elf clans.**

**Lairen - Name of the world.**

**Firstland - The (modern human) Lairenian equivalent of Eden-and-Paradise-in-one, since the belief states that The One will welcome the virtuous into the Firstland from whence all originated and from where they were banished due to the transgressions of an elvish woman with a mortal man. This has also served to further hostility towards the elves as most of the believers hold that the banishment was the fault of the elvish woman. The Firstland is part of the doctrines of the Ch'mar Joat, a relatively new religion that has spread surprisingly quickly over the past three or so centuries.**

**The Five Continents:**

**Eastern Continent - Nioea**

**Western Continent - Kaimene**

**Northern Continent - ****Euryes**

******North-Western Continent - Sechuea**

**Southern Continent - The Island Continent of Olvadea. Comprised of a chain of twenty-nine islands of varying sizes, a few of which are too small to have any impact. It was only granted status as an independent continent due to the fact that the island countries, though small, flourish in trade and finance and due to its distance from any of the other continents.**

**Before someone asks, no I am NOT bashing any religion. It should be obvious from the gaping differences and all. Yes, some of the concepts are based off of some religious concepts from this world. Yes, some of the religions may be portrayed in a bad light (because of the people who lead them and the way they interpret these religions). Just thought I'd put that out there as a warning.**


End file.
